Felix Felicis
by Spike Darke
Summary: Tras recibir la tan ansiada poción, Harry decide que quizá quien merezca unas gotas de Felix Felicis sea cierto profesor de nariz ganchuda...


**Bueno, esta historia está dedicada a mi pequeño y adorable leoncito al cual tras tanto tiempo echaba en falta, espero que el fic sea de tu agrado.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de estudiantes devorando con avidez los huevos revueltos y las tostadas del desayuno aunque un grupo de leones (por no decir que la mayoría) estaban más centrados en el frasco que Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, había conseguido el día anterior en su clase extra de pociones.<p>

_"Es un bote de Felix Felicis"_ Murmuraba el tumulto de Gryffindor's.

-¿Cuándo vas a usarlo, Harry? –preguntó Neville, el cual admiraba el pequeño recipiente de cristal que el moreno aferraba entre sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ciertamente…aún no lo tengo pensado, quizá lo use en algún partido, supongo…-se aclaró la voz- …lo mejor por ahora será guardarlo.

Y lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, consiguiendo que la expectación allí reunida se disolviera y volviera a estar pendiente de su plato.

Tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos y comenzó a remover el bacon, enrollándolo y desplazándolo de un lado a otro, no parecía tener muchas ganas de comer en esos momentos.

-Chicos, decidme una cosa…

Hermione dejó la copa de zumo de calabaza en la mesa y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decir, Ron simplemente se llenó la boca de salchichas e hizo un gesto afirmativo, el cual Potter interpretó como que podía hablarle, que al fin y al cabo la comida le llenaba la boca, pero no le tapaba los oídos.

-¿Nunca…habéis sentido curiosidad por ver cómo serían unas horas de felicidad extrema de…Snape? –les preguntó por lo bajo, bastante alicaído.

El atragantamiento de Ron se debió escuchar por todo el comedor, de no ser porque consiguió que la comida al fin pasase por su esófago, estuvo a punto de fallecer por un ataque de risa.

-¿¡S-snape! –Reía a carcajadas, soltando alguna que otra lagrimilla- ¡Por amor de Merlín, Harry! ¡Ese hombre aun con la poción no sería feliz ni en mil años!

Hermione fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo y éste calló casi en el acto, era mejor no seguir con lo que estabas haciendo si la castaña hacía eso…lo sabía por experiencia.

-¿Acaso le conoces, Ronald Weasley? –Le espetó Harry amenazándole sin quererlo con el tenedor.

El pelirrojo notó un puntapié de la castaña bajo la mesa, era mejor no seguir con el tema, por lo que agachó las orejas y se disculpó.

-¿Cómo es que quieres probar con Severus? –preguntó Weasley con un tono de voz bastante pasivo, el ímpetu de Harry le había amedrentado…jamás había visto a su amigo de esa forma.

-Se que no es feliz, Ron…anoche salí con la capa, no podía dormir e irme a recorrer el castillo me suele ayudar a coger el sueño, bueno…pues decidí investigar las mazmorras…

-Algo que jamás volverás a hacer ¿Verdad? –dijo Hermione, Harry asintió, indiferente.

-Y llegué a su despacho…él sollozaba…-Potter desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y más concretamente hacia el protagonista de su relato- …me gustaría verle feliz…aunque sea por unas horas.

-Vaya…¡Tsk!...-Ron se levantó y golpeó en el hombro a Harry, suavemente- ¡Te ayudaremos! ¿Verdad, Hermione?

-Sí…claro –la castaña sonrió de medio lado a Harry y éste la devolvió el gesto.

-Solo hay un problema ¿Cómo vamos a deslizarle las gotitas de Felix en la copa? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Podríamos bajar con la capa de invisibilidad antes de la hora de la comida, ya sabes que unos minutos antes de comer está todo dispuesto en las mesas –sugirió Harry con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

* * *

><p>El plan ya se había llevado a cabo…cuatro gotas de aquel líquido de la felicidad se deslizaron por el interior de la copa dorada del profesor y se diluyeron con el zumo de calabaza.<p>

Aprovechando el tumulto de alumnos que entraban en el comedor Harry y Ron se escondieron entre éstos y se deshicieron de la capa, fueron caminando hacia sus respectivos sitios como si su aparición estelar entre aquellos estudiantes hubiera sido cosa de la imaginación.

-¿Ya lo habéis hecho? -cuestionó la castaña mientras se sentaba frente a ambos y guardaba el libro de "Runas mágicas" en su mochila.

-Sí, ahora solo queda ver lo que ocurre…-respondió Ronald antes de llevarse a la boca cualquier trozo de comida que estuviera frente a sí.

* * *

><p>Harry se remangó el jersey y continuó cortando raíces de asfódelo mientras Ron, a su lado, removía el líquido negruzco y viscoso en el caldero el cual se suponía debía volverse rosáceo.<p>

-Ten, Harry…échale esto, te vendrá bien para compensar el poco bezoar que has echado –Snape le tendió una cajita la cual el ojiverde aceptó extrañado.

No se dirigía a él llamándolo Sr. Potter o simplemente Potter, le había tuteado y para colmo ahora le ayudaba a mejorar la poción.

¡Y lo peor de todo es que no refunfuñaba por lo incompetente que eran tanto Ron como él en su asignatura!

Las teorías, tanto de los leones como de las serpientes, eran muy variopintas e iban desde un simple "estará enfermo" a un "alguna criatura extraña le ha sorbido el cerebro"

* * *

><p>Todos en el castillos estaban al tanto de las locuras de Snape tales como que se había presentado a una de sus clases vistiendo una túnica color vino alegando que el negro es un color demasiado pesimista y después se había dedicado a entablar conversación con cualquier alumno que pasase por su lado.<p>

Harry sabía que lo malo no era el comportamiento del profesor ahora si no después, cuando los efectos del Felix Felicis desaparecieran.

¡A ver quién le explicaba todo!

* * *

><p>-¡Harry! –le llamó desde la lejanía del solitario pasillo, el ojiverde volteó y vió al profesor Snape andando hacia él, había recuperado su túnica negra pero la felicidad que llevaba consigo era lo único que no le quitaba nadie, por desgracia…<p>

-¿S-sí?

-Algo me dice que hoy es el día ¿Sabes?

-¿El día para qué, profesor –cuestionó Potter esperanzado de que no soltara una cursilada.

-Para…- le tomó de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí gesto el cual pilló desprevenido al ojiverde que quedó paralizado al notar las manos de Snape en su cintura.

-Para decirle que me resulta usted adolescentemente atractivo aunque ello suponga un poco de pederastia por mi parte, bueno…ya tiene diecisiete años, no es que sea un niño precisamente…-sonrió tras la confesión, era extraña aquella mueca en su rostro, le marcaba algunas arrugas que Potter (y cualquiera que le conociera, supongo) ignoraba que tenía.

-¿P-perdone? –preguntó Harry todo sonrojado, evitando la mirada del profesor la cual se había quedado clavada en sus ojos.

-No sea idiota, ¿Se cree que no sé reconocer la Felix Felicis?...-acarició la mejilla del menor y este tembló ante el contacto, más por nervios que por miedo.

-¿Felix qué…? –mintió.

Snape enarcó una ceja y sonrió con malicia, separándose del menor y cruzándose de brazos.

-El Felix Felicis tiene un olor muy característico y pude notarlo nada más ir a dar el primer sorbo…por ello cambié su copa por la mía, señor Potter…no obstante fuiste el afortunado ganador del frasco ¿Me equivoco?

-¿¡Qué! –Exclamó el menor con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en el rostro.

-¡Tsk! Tú has sido quien ha disfrutado de los efectos de la poción, únicamente tú has vivido un día afortunado y feliz…así que…-tomó del mentón al chico y acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de él- …ten otro poco más de felicidad, Potter.

Lo besó en la comisura de los labios mientras el reloj del colegio daba ya las siete de la tarde.

* * *

><p>-¡Harry! ¡Aquí estás! No deberías andar por el castillo ahora mismo, hace dos horas que los efectos de la poción han desaparecido ¡Snape está que trina! –Exclamó Hermione nada más ver a Potter entrar en la Sala Común, sin darle tiempo siquiera a traspasar el marco.<p>

-E-espera…¿Me estás diciendo que los efectos han hecho "plof" a las cinco de esta tarde?

-¿Sí, por? –Hermione se percató del sonrojo de las mejillas de Harry- ¿Ha…pasado algo? –preguntó con cierto retintín.

-N-no…no…-mintió de nuevo- …creo que, me he dejado el libro de ruinas en clase, ahora vuelvo…

El ojiverde sonrió y salió corriendo de la sala sin ni siquiera despedirse de Hermione, debía darse prisa si quería verle antes de que anocheciera.

-¡Harry!...-exclamó la castaña, pero ya se había marchado- …tu no das ruinas antigüas.

Suspiró y siguió leyendo, volviéndose a enfrascar en la lectura de su libro de "Historia de la magia" intentando por todos los medios desconectar del mundo.

-Hermione ¡No encuentro mi redacción de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"! ¿Podrías dejármela? No la copiaré, no mucho…al menos –exclamó el pelirrojo desde la escalera desbaratando la tranquilidad de la pelicastaña.

Granger lanzó el libro contra los cojines del sillón y se irguió, algo mosqueada.

-¡Entre los problemas hormonales de Harry y tu incompetencia frente a los deberes me vais a volver loca!

* * *

><p>Harry se deslizó por el marco de la Sala común con los zapatos en la mano y de puntillas, evitando hacer cualquier ruido pues era ya demasiado tarde y no quería que nadie le preguntara qué hacía despierto y semidesnudo merodeando por el castillo<p>

Subió a su habitación y se desvistió, dispuesto a meterse en la cama y dormir quizá un par de horas antes de que amaneciera pero uno de los libros de su mesilla cayó al suelo, provocando un estruendoso sonido (El cual seguramente si fuera de día no sonaría tanto) consiguiendo que cierto pelirrojo que dormía en la cama contigüa se despertara.

-¿Harry?...-preguntó aún con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué haces…despierto tan tarde? - se restregó los ojos con los puños y fijó la mirada en su amigo- ¿Y por qué…tienes un chupetón en el cuello?

Potter sonrió de medio lado y se sonrojo, aunque gracias a la oscuridad Ron no se percató de sus mejillas.

**_-Digamos que hoy ha sido un día afortunado…_**


End file.
